Transparency illuminators, view boxes, light boxes, and the likes are used to permit viewing of negative images. Medical applications utilize such light boxes to permit radiologists and other qualified health care practitioners to view radiographic images (e.g., radiographs) and other film-based or transparency-based medical diagnostic images (e.g., CT or MRI images). These light boxes contain one or more light sources and a flat front panel comprising a light diffuser, such as a translucent white Plexiglass, and are dimensioned to handle a predetermined number of conventionally sized radiographs (e.g., about 14″ by 17″) to permit simultaneous viewing of one or more radiographs.
Proper radiograph interpretation, and the identification of any underlying ailment, disease, or malady, requires sufficient lighting, contrast, and resolution. If any one of the lighting, contrast, and resolution is less than optimal, radiographic interpretation is complicated and the ability of the radiologist to properly diagnose an underlying ailment, disease, or malady is reduced. Further, the added interpretive difficulty lengthens the amount of time devoted to radiographic analysis and increases, over time, the viewers fatigue, eye strain, and muscle stiffness.
Recent improvements to the conventional light boxes include, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,940,998 and 5,992,066 to Brauer. Although these and other conventional transparency illuminators or “light boxes” used in medical applications for reviewing radiographs (e.g., x-rays) or negative images may be effective for the local applications for which they were designed, a need exists for a light box or radiographic viewing device optimized for remote applications, such as telemedicine.